gulable shinobi
by sniper757
Summary: my reply to super dude18 gulable shinobi challenge. naruto Believes kakashi's excuses. see what Chaos will come from it


Warning spelling and grammer suck. Don't flame because of it.

Okay this is my reply to the challenge super dude18 made and called it the gullible shinobi can be found at

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5305297/1/Challenges

just put . In the (doc) spots

**I recommend you go there and try chapter 2 or chapter 4 challenge. they are my favorite. But number 4 challenge is the best. It is really original. Chapter 4's challenge is a new kind of chunin exam that I have not scene any like it.**

"WHERE IS HE. KAKASHI SAID TO MEAT HERE AT 8 O-CLOCK. SO WHERE THE FUCK IS HE" screamed Sakura who had been waiting for three hours for her tardy teacher with her teammates just sleeping near a tree (who woke up just then because I mean come on who the hell could tune her out).

POOF. And there was Kakashi

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." said Kakashi taking out two bells "now your job is-"

"you got lost on the road of life?" asked Naruto

"yes I did. Now as I was saying-" Kakashi started

"AHHHHHH KAKASHI DIED AND HAS COME BACK AS A GHOST." yelled Naruto rushing threw the forest of training ground seven on his way to hide behind the Hokage _' the Hokage knows the most jutsus he has to have a way of sending to where ever they go when they die'_ thought Naruto as he ran from the ghost that was chasing him

( flash back- 5 min ago)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"umm... you stay here ill get him" said Kakashi to his new team

(end flashback)

_'shit this is hard. I remember when I was in Anbu and he was only 9 years old and he still had me chasing all over the city. And now that he is older this will be a pain in the ass.' thought Kakashi as he tried to catch Naruto who thanks to so many chases hes lead could even make is hard for Gai to catch. As shown on a warm summer say almost a year and a half ago._

( flash back- almost a year and a half ago)

Naruto was really happy today. He had just found this weird wooden box (3 feet buy 3 feet buy 4 feet)on the stairs that lead up to his apartment. Making sure no one was around and looking for it he took it up to his apartment and opened it.

And inside would lead to one of the worst days an anbu Platoon (hears what I say for this story. an anbu team has 4 people. And an Anbu platoon has 5 teams geared to a different ability. One team of trackers. One team of med-nins. One team of long range attackers. One team of short range attackers. And One team of mid range attackers. However they may be better at those fields but they still have to have ATLEAST chunin level in the other fields.) ever had.

It was full to the brim with chocolate. So being a kid that had liked most surgery sweets and never had much he could not stop himself from eating all he could. That day would forever live in infamy. He not only painted the front of the Hokage tower hot pink,but also shaved some Inuzuka dogs, and called the exterminator and told him to be at the Aburame address and conveniently forgot to tell him the names of the people who lived there.

All that happened before 10 am. And the rest of the day got worse.

Buy 2 pm he had put a low level exploding note in a book one of the anbu had wile he was chasing him. The dog mask guy actually cried at that. He also stole the Hokage's hat. Threw water balloons and sometimes paint balloons at unsuspecting people. Burned all the 'special herbs' that inochi (that's ino's dads name right?) had been growing (witch lead him to have to do 100 d-ranks missions as punishment). Raided the fridge of akamichi clan.

After that not many more pranks were pulled as naruto keeped having to avoid the anbu as well as Gai who had taken off his weights after being 'Challenged' buy his long running rival kakashi who told guy that even he could not catch naruto. With no more needing explained Gai chased after naruto (witch a hole lot of people were thankful for because everyone could tell that with gai chasing naruto the pranks would stop soon)

eventually like all kids who have eaten too much sugar (and buy too much I mean 1/3 his body weight) he crashed. Hard. And was found asleep on top of the hokage tower after hanging some boxers from the flag pole at the top.

When the hokage found out he sent for some doctors. Who told him that Naruto was just experiencing a sugar crash. And when they put Naruto back in his own bed they found the wooden box still with ½ full of chocolate. So being the responsible people they are they took candy from an asleep boy.

That day an unspoken law was passed. keep sugar away from Naruto.

( end flash back)

Kakashi could not help but shudder from the memory. It was only then that he realized where naruto was going.

The hokage tower

_crap_

(Hokage tower hokage's office full of jouning waiting on kakashi so they can report)

BANG

the doors flew open and in came naruto crying as he ran to the hokage.

"Jii-Jii. Kakashi died" said naruto surprising many just as kakashi burst in going for naruto

"AHHH THE GHOST IS TRYING TO GET MEEEE" Yelled naruto.

"STOP. Now what is going on here?" said an old man with a big hat (… guess who... ya your right it is the hokage)

"you see hokage-sama I was late and said something and naruto took it the wrong way." said kakashi

"naaa unnn" said naruto "jii-jii he said he got lost on the road of life so he must have died *sniff sniff*" said naruto crying a little (making the female jounins just want to hug him and never let go. Wile the men were trying not to laugh at someone taking kakashi's lateness excuse seriously)

"naruto it's okay he is not a ghost he was just late" said the hokage

"ohh why did he not just say that?" asked naruto

"never mind lets just get back" said Kakashi using some weird transporting jutsu to get them back at the training ground.

Then everything happens like the anime

(next day)

POOF

"YOUR LATE" shirked sakura

"sorry im late I got lost on the road of life." kakashi said and one look at naruto he knew he made a mistake

"AHH GHOST" yelled naruto

"Kakashi I think you need new excuses" says the hokage as he watches threw is crystal ball as Kakashi trys to catch up with naruto.

Same thing happened as yesterday. After kakashi finds naruto hiding behind the hokage the hokage tells kakashi to have better excuses.

(the next day)

POOF

"your late" says sakura wile watching naruto. She just could not wait to see what he dose today.

"sorry I'm late. I got lo-... um I was running threw the forest in training ground 44 and a 10 foot black cat with shiny eyes (think riddick eyes) crossed my path so I had to take the longer path" said kakashi

"you found sparkles?" said naruto smiling as he got up and ran to the forest. To bad the forest he ran into was training ground 73.

"crap ill get him" says kakashi wondering what higher power he offended to have this kid on his team.

(with naruto)

ohh he could not believe someone found sparkles. It had been years since he ran away.

(flashback to when naruto was 6 years old)

Naruto had just found a baby black cat with shiny eyes. He brought it home and gave it some milk. Naruto loved that cat. It even grew a foot in 6 months.

everything was fine until the hokage showed up and told naruto that his kitty ran away.

(end flash back)

Naruto was jumping threw trees when he found her. A giant ten foot tall black panther with shinny eyes. They stared at each other.

"SPARCLES" yelled naruto jumping up and hugging his long lost kitty. The panther remembered naruto feeding her and taking care of her. She was glad she found him. After eating giant mutant animals for years maybe he can give her milk.

That was when kakashi found them _'holy shit. There really is a 10 foot black cat with shinny eyes.'_ thought kakashi

"THANKS KAKASHI FOR FINDING SPARCLES"Yelled naruto who was now sitting on the giant cat's back.

"ya... no... problem" said kakashi

why did he have do get this kid.

The end


End file.
